Wintertodt
|text1=Howling |item2= |text2=Quiescent}} The Wintertodt is an unknown entity that brings perpetual winter and unfathomable cold to Northern Tundras in Great Kourend. According to the look-out, it is unclear what the Wintertodt actually is, but its ability to alter the weather to such extremely low temperatures has earned it notoriety among the people of Great Kourend. The Wintertodt is located north of the Wintertodt Camp in the northern reaches of Arceuus in Great Kourend. Players can reach the camp via games necklace, provided they have already taken Veos's ship to Great Kourend once. Alternatively, players can also use the fairy ring code (after paying 80,000 coins to Trossa) and walking west along the path. Players must assist pyromancers, a special group of Arceuus mages, to keep the Wintertodt at bay. As servants of the sacred flame, only they know the spells required to subdue the Wintertodt, so they are heavily relied upon in the defence of Great Kourend. While their magical abilities are extraordinary, their skills in other areas are limited, and thus requires assistance from skilled adventurers. In order to help subdue the Wintertodt, players are required to have at least level 50 in Firemaking. Favour with any of the houses of Kourend is not required. Skill levels (Herblore, Fletching, Woodcutting and Construction) do not affect the speed of their related activities at all, however having higher levels grant more experience (see section Experience rates). The Wintertodt is considered to be a boss, not a minigame, and dying here is unsafe. The normal rules for loss of items applies, and Hardcore Ironmen will lose their Hardcore status if they die here. History The look-out mentions that it is known, at one point a thousand years ago, the Wintertodt had terrorised the city for 50 years but was eventually imprisoned behind the Doors of Dinh, a large set of doors created by Dinh, Lovakengj's master smith. One book found in the Arceuus Library, the Wintertodt parable, also documents a "Great Winter" in which the Wintertodt devoured livestock and froze the crops that were growing on farms. The Wintertodt has been known to be so powerful that Dentristus, a farmhand who sought to defeat the Wintertodt to gain his lord's daughter's hand-in-marriage, was killed by the chilling wind before he even encountered the Wintertodt itself, even when equipped with his lord's best armour and weapons. Fight overview Upon entering the Doors of Dinh, players can take some supplies for the boss: bronze axes, hammers, knives, tinderboxes, and some unfinished rejuvenation potions. The Wintertodt cannot be attacked by conventional combat; instead, it must be drained of its energy by lighting the braziers around the prison. Players must chop the roots found near the braziers to obtain bruma roots, which can then be used on the braziers to drain the Wintertodt's energy. Players can use a knife on the roots to obtain bruma kindling, which gives slightly more Firemaking experience, which scales based on the player's level. As the fight wears on, the Wintertodt will become more enraged, extinguishing the flames more frequently as its energy gets lower. It will also begin to break the braziers and damage the pyromancers. Players can repair the braziers by using a hammer on it. The pyromancers are responsible for dealing damage to the Wintertodt, who may occasionally attack them with snow. They can also be damaged from shrapnel from the brazier if the Wintertodt damages it. The pyromancers do not have a lot of health and will usually fall into despair upon taking three hits from the Wintertodt. If they fall to 0 health, they will be incapacitated and will be unable to damage the Wintertodt. While bruma roots/kindlings can be added to the brazier even if the pyromancer is incapacitated, the pyromancer must be healed before you can relight the brazier if the Wintertodt extinguishes the flames from it. Pyromancers can be healed by giving them a dose of rejuvenation potion. The potion is made by using a bruma herb, found by picking sprouting roots east and west of the prison, on a rejuvenation potion (unf), which is found in crates upon entering the Doors of Dinh. Because picking the herb requires completion of Druidic Ritual, it is impossible to make these potions without completion of this quest. Strategy Loadout Bring your best available axe (at least steel recommended; there is no salient difference above steel), four pieces of warm clothing (see below section), and decent food for your level. Pick up at least a tinderbox in the starting room, the knife is for more points from fletching the logs and the hammer is for repairing a shattered brazier. Pick up an unfinished potion if you want to help heal the Pyromancers, but they can be healed immediately, leaving it necessary for only one or two people to do so for the whole group at each brazier. Taking damage Taking damage from any source will interrupt fletching and brazier fuelling, but not woodcutting. Damage taken is based on the player's total Hitpoints and Firemaking levels, and is drastically reduced while wearing warm clothing, with four pieces providing the maximum effect. Damage taken will vary slightly, seemingly between 10-15% of the player's Hitpoints level when wearing four pieces of warm clothing. The player can take damage from three sources while fighting the Wintertodt: #Outside of the starting room and during the fight, all individual players will take periodic, mostly random damage. This damage will usually only be taken every 10–20 seconds (when lucky, only 5-7 times throughout a whole fight), but it can rarely strike multiple times in a row relatively rapidly, with only a 3-4 tick delay (1.8-2.4 seconds), making it hard to heal with inadequate food. Damage is much less frequent with all four braziers being maintained. #Snow will occasionally fall in random 3x3 spaces, it can be easily avoided by watching for clusters of falling snowflakes. If snow falls on a brazier, it will shatter. If not avoided, it will deal roughly double the damage done from the periodic effect. #Braziers will occasionally shatter when 3x3 clusters of snow fall on them. A player standing next to a brazier when it shatters will take the same amount of damage as if snow had fallen on them. Fighting the Wintertodt During the fight, pay attention to your health and the area around you, run from the space below any falling snowflakes until they have piled on the floor and eat if your health gets too low. Right after the Wintertodt's energy bar is green, immediately light the braziers, as they will grant 25 points towards the 500 required. You will also receive Firemaking experience (Firemaking level * 6). If you grabbed a potion, pluck a herb from the middle eastern or western wall and use it to finish the potion, otherwise, start chopping the Bruma root to gather fuel for the braziers. Fletching the roots into kindling with a knife will provide more points and some fletching experience (Fletching level * .6, and fuelling the brazier with kindlings will give 30% more firemaking experience than logs), but slower overall Firemaking experience, as fletching them takes significant time and can also be interrupted by taking damage. Repair the brazier with a hammer if it shatters, and relight the brazier whenever it goes out. The Pyromancers near each brazier can be incapacitated if they are hit twice or thrice by falling snow, and must be healed with one dose of the finished potion. Unless players are intentionally prolonging fights, one subdue in Wintertodt server takes an average time of about 5 minutes and 20 seconds, when both fights and wait times are included. There are several icons on the map: *Unlit fire - The brazier has not yet been lit. *Lit fire - The brazier has been lit. *Crafting icon - The brazier has been damaged and needs to be repaired. *Red magic hat - The pyromancer at that brazier has been incapacitated and needs to be healed. As adding bruma kindling to the fire gives players 25 points instead of the 10 that roots give, it is best to fletch the logs before adding them if you wish to gain as many points as possible. However, if you only want Firemaking experience, adding logs instead is faster. It is also quite useful to have a single finished rejuvenation potion in the inventory so players can quickly heal the pyromancer for an additional 30 points. Players do not need to put any roots or kindling to light the brazier at the beginning or if it gets extinguished and needs to be re-lit again. Simply dodge the Wintertodt's AoE attack, which is a snow bomb, and eat up when needed. Players should enable Sound Effects (the icon) in the Audio Options, allowing them to hear when their inventory is full and when they take damage, as players will be interrupted when fletching bruma roots and feeding the brazier when they take damage. The Wintertodt can also perform a powerful cold attack in a 3x3 area, which can deal high damage; this can be easily avoided as snow will begin to fall on the affected area. Like the passive damage, this attack deals damage based on the player's Hitpoints and Firemaking level. If you are planning on using only one brazier to try and maximise points, it is usually better to reduce the Wintertodt's energy to below 50% as he will deal less ambient damage and destroy the brazier far more often. Also, if no braziers are lit, the Wintertodt will slowly regenerate energy, allowing one to potentially get infinite points so long as they have someone to bring them additional food. (Keep in mind if you are logged in for over six hours, you will be logged out.) To capitalise on points and experience per round, an inventory of a rejuvenation potion, tinderbox, knife, hammer and eight (8) Saradomin brews is recommended. Filling your inventory with roots and fletching into kindling BEFORE lighting the south-west/south-east brazier would result in 425 points before Wintertodt has lost 85% energy. Continue to chop and fletch for the remainder of the round. Eight brews is recommended as it is an entire round with one brazier; you will take a lot of damage. Also, healing above your maximum Hitpoints before starting the round helps limit the number of brews used. Warm clothing Throughout the fight, the player will take passive damage as the cold of the Wintertodt begins to seep into their bones. This passive damage is scaled to each player's levels, based on the sum of the player's Hitpoints and Firemaking levels as well as the number of braziers that are currently lit. Wearing warm or winter-themed equipment, such as the fire cape, clue hunter outfit, yak-hide armour, earmuffs, or lit bug lanterns will reduce the damage taken. All of the equipment listed below will function as warm clothing while fighting the Wintertodt according to Mod Kieren in a Dev Q&A stream on 6 October 2016. It should be noted that only a max of four (4) of these warm items need to be equipped to receive the maximum damage-reduction. Outfits * Santa outfit * Antisanta outfit * Bunny outfit * Clue hunter outfit (not Helm of raedwald) * Hunter gear (outfits only - Spotted cape, gloves of silence etc. do not count as warm clothing.) * Bomber jacket costume (may not include cap and goggles, see below) * Yak-hide armour * Pyromancer outfit (including gloves) * Easter chicken outfit * Evil chicken outfit Head slot * Santa hat * Black santa hat * Jester hat * Bearhead * Fire tiara * Earmuffs Neck slot * Jester scarf * Tri-jester scarf * Woolly scarf * Bobble scarf * Gnome scarf * Rainbow scarf Hands slot * Fremennik gloves Cape slot * Firemaking cape and hood (including trimmed version) * Fire cape and Fire max cape * Infernal cape and Infernal max cape * Obsidian cape Weapon slot * All fire staves (including combination staves, which supply fire runes) * Infernal axe (will not use any charges when chopping bruma roots) * Infernal pickaxe * Volcanic abyssal whip * Ale of the gods * Bruma torch Note that it's probably more efficient to wield your axe and wear 4 pieces of warm clothing, rather than using your weapon slot for a piece of warm gear. Shield slot * Tome of fire * Lit bug lantern There are some pieces of equipment, which may function, were intended to function, or may be perceived to function as warm clothing but were not included in the list provided or not specifically stated. This may be because the list was incomplete, various difficulties prevented its inclusion (including game balance), negligence in development etc. These items were selected due to their relationship with other items that provide warm clothing benefits. * Spottier cape (does not provide a warm clothing bonus) * Spotted cape (does not provide a warm clothing bonus) * Gloves of silence (does not provide a warm clothing bonus) * Strung rabbit foot (does not provide a warm clothing bonus) * Tri-jester hat (not specifically stated; however, its scarf counterpart and the jester hat were) * Woolly hat * Bobble hat * Cap and goggles (not specifically stated; however, the bomber cap is a component in its creation) Experience rates Skilling activities earning towards subduing Wintertodt earn experience in the corresponding skill according to the following list: *Fixing a broken brazier - 4x player's Construction level, provided they already own a player-owned house *Cutting a bruma root - 0.3x player's Woodcutting level *Fletching a bruma root into a bruma kindling - 0.6x player's Fletching level *Lighting a brazier - 6x player's Firemaking level *Feeding a Bruma root into a brazier - 3x player's Firemaking level *Feeding a Bruma kindling into a brazier - 3.8x player's Firemaking level *Subduing Wintertodt with at least 500 points earned - 100x player's Firemaking level The following table indicates expected experience rates with high concentration and no fletching. A player will need to subdue Wintertodt around 670 times to achieve 99 Firemaking using bruma kindling (based on a player earning 800 points per kill). Supply crates Succeeding in subduing the Wintertodt will reward players with Firemaking experience (Firemaking level * 100), as well as a supply crate, which is obtained by earning at least 500 points during the fight. The crate will initially have two rewards inside. Every 500 additional points will guarantee an extra reward, with points over 500 put toward a chance for an extra reward. Short rounds have the advantage that it takes more benefit of the extra bonus roll you get once you hit 500 points. But, longer rounds also have an advantage: if you just miss the threshold for another roll, it makes a big relative difference if it's the difference between two and three rolls rather than 10 and 11 rolls. The difference between two and three rolls is a difference of 50% more rewards; the difference between 10 and 11 rolls is a difference of 10% more rewards. Therefore, you should always aim to end up with the amount of points just over (or on) the beginning of a new threshold. The player's skill levels will determine the rewards the player gets. High levelled players will get rarer materials, with lower levelled materials becoming less common the higher the player's level in that skill is. At the highest point, low levelled materials are removed from the drop table. While players with low levels in those skills can get rare materials, the drop rate is very low, but will increase with that skill level. According to Mod Ash, the herb, ore, fish, uncut gem, seed drops and logs are based on the player's Herblore, Mining, Fishing, Crafting, Farming and Woodcutting levels respectively. Ultimate Ironmen should be aware that if they reach 13,500+ points, then they will not be able to open the reward crate if they are holding a looting bag (or any other item which you cannot drop and do not wish to destroy). If you do reach 13,500 points then you will have to suicide to break the looting bag and then you can open the crate when you have nothing else in your inventory. The supply crate can contain some unique rewards as well: *Bruma torch - An untradeable, inextinguishable light source equipped in the weapon slot. *Pyromancer outfit - Each piece of the outfit provides an experience boost when burning logs, with the whole set providing a 2.5% boost. *Warm gloves - Purely cosmetic gloves, but matches the appearance of the pyromancer's outfit. *Tome of fire - Requires level 50 in Magic to wield, it is charged with burnt pages. When charged, the tome acts as an infinite stock of fire runes, and increases damage from fire spells by 50%. *Phoenix pet - A smaller version of the Desert Phoenix. If you have extra sets of the Pyromancer outfit, you can trade the full set to Ignisia outside of the Doors of Dinh for a supply crate with five rolls. Unique table The supply crate uses a special mechanic to determine the items obtained. Please see the individual page for an in-depth explanation. |} Logs Drop rates are partly based on the Woodcutting level of the player, a higher level player is more likely to receive Magic logs than a lower level player, but any reward may be given to any player, despite their skill level. |} Ores/gems Drop rates are partly based on the Mining level of the player, a higher level player is more likely to receive a Runite ore than a lower level player, but any reward may be given to any player, despite their skill level. |} Herbs Drop rates are partly based on the Herblore level of the player, a higher level player is more likely to receive Kwuarm than a lower level player, but any reward may be given to any player, despite their skill level. |} Seeds Drop rates are partly based on the Farming level of the player, a higher level player is more likely to receive a Spirit seed than a lower level player, but any reward may be given to any player, despite their skill level. |} Fish Drop rates are partly based on the Fishing level of the player, a higher level player is more likely to receive a Raw Shark than a lower level player, but any reward may be given to any player, despite their skill level. |} Other |} Trivia *Upon release, the Wintertodt's table was much more profitable and was changed several days after release. The Wintertodt's drop table was soon nerfed yet again due to player feedback on its still-generous reward table, primarily in seeds such as ranarr (the increased supply of which resulted in them crashing very fast). The new drops became based on the player's levels in the skills the items were related to. *The Wintertodt has a face as noted in the GIF. *When you examine the Doors of Dinh, it will say "Hold the door!". This is a reference to Hodor from the HBO show "Game of Thrones". References Category:Bosses